


Pillow Fight

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: Fourth Pass [38]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Justy and Hal get playful; Chal and Kav are amused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to “A Dangerous Friendship” and “Heart’s Desire”.  
> Originally posted March 2003.

_**P11.02.10** _  
_**Babalon Weyr** _

Journeyman Harper Hallam, as usual when his mate was working and he wasn’t, was comfortably curled up beside his friend J’stice. This time they had ended up in the rooms Hal shared with his corporal at arms, sprawled on the bed after looking through his wardrobe for something “sexy”. Hal had been continuing Justy’s education, and the younger man’s reaction to his last story had made him laugh. “Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it!”

Justy thought about it. “If I try it, it’ll be close to a bathing pool and only where Chal can see, thanks much!”

The harper giggled. “That’s half the fun, Justy. Doing it where people could see but don’t. Or do.” He blushed deeply but smiled reminiscently. “Like when we went to Angora.”

J’stice’s eyes bugged out. “ _What_ did you do when you went to Angora?”

“Well, uh, that first night at supper...” He blushed again but continued, “Kav tossed me up on the table and fucked me on the table in front of his whole family!”

The greenrider gaped at the older man. “What... You... He... Oh shells!!!” Justy turned bright red. “You are so bad!!!”

The harper was still blushing, staring down at his hands. “I started out teasing him, but I lost control first. Afterward I wanted to _die_!”

Justy stifled a snicker. “But at least they know you love each other now – boy, do they know!”

Hal groaned. “Kind of hard to miss after Kav made me scream lying between the tubers and the roast!”

Shaking his head, J’stice grinned at his friend. “You two are just bad!”

“Feels pretty _good_ to me!”

Justy just grinned at his friend. “I’ll just continue listening to your adventures, Hallam; you’re much too wicked and wild for me. I’m just a staid, old married guy,” he giggled.

Hal frowned a little. “You’re lucky,” he sighed wistfully.

The younger man took one look at his friend’s unhappy face and wrapped an arm around Hallam, hugging him briefly. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, I’d love to marry Kav, but he never even thought about it till I brought it up. He said he would, but I know it was only ‘cause he thought I wanted it. I want _him_ to want it.” Hal knew he was being silly, that Kav loved him, but it still bothered him.

“You know, you’re the lucky one. You _can_ get married. Weyrmating just isn’t the same thing. I’d love to be able to call N’chal my husband ‘cause in my heart he is, but I’ll never be able to do that, and if his dragon flies some other green or if some other blue or brown flies my Lyri...” the greenrider sighed, resigned to his life. “And maybe until he met you, he never thought about it. But I know he loves you; you can see it whenever he looks at you, Hal!”

“I guess. I just can’t ever know for sure if he really wants to marry me.” Hal shrugged. “But I love him, and I do know that he loves me.”

Justy looked at his friend pragmatically. “Hal, from what you’ve told me and what I’ve seen of this Armscrafter Kaveran, if he doesn’t want to do something, he won’t do it. He’s marrying you, right? I think he wants to do it, but that’s just me.”

Hal shrugged again. “I guess you’re right. I _know_ you’re right, but I can’t help how I feel.”

Justy sighed and gave his friend another hug. “Then talk to him, Hal; tell him how you feel without getting all emotional and upset like you do sometimes. Make him listen to you and tell you how he feels. It’s the only way you’ll be sure and... you’ll feel better.”

“I thought I was supposed to be the older and wiser one here?” Hal smiled wryly.

The greenrider snickered. “Umm - I’m not the one who gets obsessed about dragonriders and writes really _bad_ songs while chasing them around the beach with a gitar to sing them,” he laughed, ducking out of his friend’s reach.

“Brat!” The harper grabbed a cushion and started to pummel Justy with it, laughing.

Yelping, the younger man grabbed a pillow of his own and began to return fire while above, his bronze flit Hijinx chittered away in excitement, winging around above them. “You’re goin’ down, harperboy!” the greenrider crowed.

“Ha! Better men than you have tried!” He swung wildly as he nearly doubled over with laughter.

Justy whomped his friend firmly on the face. “I’m not a _man_ ; I’m a _dragonman!_ ” he boasted with a puffed up chest before falling over onto the bed, clutching his sides as he howled with laughter at the silliness of their conversation.

Hal snorted. “Lunatic!” He smacked him again with the cushion before tumbling down beside him, laughing just as hard.

Wiping away the tears away as he struggled for breath, the greenrider giggled. “Takes one to know one - oh master of the really stinky song!”

Hal whacked him again. “They weren’t that bad!”

Squealing, Justy rolled out of the way, off the bed and landed on the floor with a thump. “Owww! And Kav had his flit gag you; Cael and Rej hid behind a sand dune; and one of the other harpers tried to run interference. Now that’s bad!”

The maligned harper pouted. “They just don’t appreciate a good song.” When Justy didn’t reappear, he peered over the edge of the bed. “Are you okay?”

Justy rubbed his sore tailbone, then with an evil grin, pulled Hal off the bed to join him. “I am now!” he smirked.

Hal yelped, then squawked again when his flit Karci dove at them, wanting to join the fun. “Karci! Go perch somewhere!” Not forgetting about the greenrider responsible for him being on the floor, he jabbed Justy with his elbows.

J’stice yelped and rolled out of the way, banging his shin against the press, then grabbed his pillow and whomped Hal again. “Okay, that does it. It’s war now!” the young man laughed as he began to beat on the harper again.

“Hey!” Hal fended off a blow then started back in on him, swinging wildly. “It’s war all right, and I’m going to win!”

Justy crowed out a war cry. “Not a chance, harperboy!”

Hal started to attack, then stopped, eyes widening. “Uh hi, Kav. N’chal.”

The greenrider brushed his curls out of his widening eyes as his head swung around to his friend in disbelief. “You’re just making that up, aren’t you? They’re not really there, are they?” he whispered as he fought the urge to crawl under the bed and hide.

“I really wish I was.” He offered a sickly grin over Justy’s shoulder.

Whimpering as he looked over his shoulder with a wan smile on his face, Justy failed to realize that he had a dirt smudge on his cheek and looked a fright, with a tear in his shorts and a bruise on his knee where he whacked it, not to mention the one that was developing where his tailbone had connected with the hard, stone floor. “Chal, hi! Darn, will ya look at the time! Guess we gotta go, hunh?” he managed to get out sheepishly.

Leaning against the doorway to keep himself upright, Kav took one look at the two men on the floor and started howling with laughter.

Chal shook his head in response to Justy’s hopeful question. “No, we don’t need to be anywhere, and I’m sure Kaveran is as curious as I am to know what’s up here.” He eyed them inquisitively, chuckling under his breath to himself about green flits.

J’stice blushed to the roots of his hair. “Well, we were talking about... really bad songs, and then he whomped me, and I whomped him, and well... we fell off the bed, or I did. I pulled him off and...” The greenrider collapsed into a fit of giggles. “Then you walked in and, and, and...” Justy gasped for air, he was laughing so hard.

“See, it wasn’t my fault,” Hal was quick to point out. “He insulted me first. I had to defend my honor, didn’t I?” He broke down into another fit of giggles.

“Your honor?” J’stice howled with laughter. “I was being kind when I called your songs stinky. A watchwher smells better than those lyrics!” he sputtered. “You send people into hiding when you sing them! They run screaming in terror!”

Hal pouted. “They’re not _that_ bad. Tell him, Kav!” He looked to his lover for support.

Gasping for breath, Kav managed to say, “Harper-boy, if that’s how you think you’re defending your honor, we have to have some serious lessons.”

“Mmmhmmm... We walked in and then...” Chal chuckled, responding to Justy’s explanation and ignoring the dangerous subject of Hal’s abilities at song writing. He edged closer to the giggling duo, then picked up a pillow and scored on both of them. “...Joined in?”

“Hey! Not fair, you’re bigger than we are!”  Hal swung the pillow at Chal as he squawked, getting the bluerider in the stomach.

Justy screeched and ducked behind his friend. “Don’t you dare!” he bellowed as he peeked over the harper’s shoulder then stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at his mate, before grabbing a pillow and darting back out, landing hits on the armscrafter and the bluerider. “Now you die!” the greenrider growled dramatically, ruining the effect by another burst of giggles.

Kav and Chal exchanged looks as if saying, ‘You take yours; I’ll take mine,’ then lunged for their mates, Kav pulling Hal out of the way so that Chal could get Justy.

“You were saying, baby?” Chal laughed as he returned the raspberry on the soft skin of his mate’s neck.

“Harper-boy, you should remind folks that you play music, not fight,” Kav chuckled.

Justy giggled and squirmed and bopped Chal on the head with a pillow. “Stop it, stop it!” he gasped for air as he quivered with laugher. Deciding to fight fire with fire, the greenrider found and attacked Chal’s sides, knowing they were the most ticklish part on his lover’s body that was easy to get to.

Hal glanced at Justy still “fighting” with Chal, then at Kav, smiled, and cuddled into his arms happily. “I’m much better at other things than fighting,” he reminded his lover, nibbling on Kav’s chin.

Chal gave a shout of laughter, grabbing Justy’s arms and pinning him to the bed, grinning down at him. “Looks like I’ve got you, baby. What’cha gonna do now?”

Justy grinned innocently then wrapped his legs around N’chal’s waist so that their cocks rubbed together. “Fight dirty?” he husked before leaning forward to lick at his lover’s mouth.

Kav slid a hand under Hal’s shirt, stroking his stomach and feeling it quiver as he did so. “Mmm, I’ve got to agree with that, Harper-boy. I can think of a whole lot of things I’d rather do with you than fight.”

Hal leaned closer, smiling. “Glad to hear it. I’d hate to think you didn’t appreciate my talents. So tell me, got anything in particular in mind?” He stroked a hand over Kav’s chest, working it under the armscrafter’s shirt.

Chal rocked his weight down onto Justy’s body for a moment as they kissed, then lifted up, his eyebrows arched. “Thought you didn’t want anyone to see your rear but me, baby. Keep this up and your friends may do just that.”

J’stice gaped at his lover for a second, and then grinned. “Well, it’s only Kav and Hal; I mean, it’s not like they’d tell anyone or even care. After all they’ve done it in front of Kav’s entire family,” he snickered. Freeing his arms, the greenrider pulled his lover down for another kiss. “But now, shut up and kiss me, N’chal - or better yet, fuck me,” he purred too softly for anyone but his lover to hear.

Kav grasped Hal’s hand by the wrist and moved it lower so that he could feel just what the armscrafter had in mind. “Why don’t we kick the riders out, and I’ll show you in detail - unless you want to give J’stice another demonstration.”

Hal giggled. “After going for it in front of your whole family, you think I’m gonna worry about _Justy_? I want those details now.”  He stroked the hard length beneath his palm eagerly.

J’stice’s head whipped around, and picking up a nearby pillow, he tossed it in the general direction of his friends. “I heard that! And you’d better worry about me, Harper Hallam; I know things about you that not even Kaveran does, and oooh, wouldn’t he like to find them out,” the greenrider crowed.

Kav chuckled, grinding his hips into Hal’s hand, then looking down at his lover curiously. “Oh really? Well, maybe I won’t tell you what I want to do until you tell me what Justy means by that.”

N’chal took advantage of the greenrider’s distraction to nuzzle the side of his neck and pin his hands over his head. “Justy baby, mind telling me exactly what is going on in that gorgeous little head of yours? You seriously want me to do that in front of your friends?”

Justy glanced over at his friends and giggled. “Doubt they’d even know but no. I want it to just be us. That’s always what I want. Take me home, Chal? Or at least to the nearest flight room,” the greenrider purred seductively.

Hal grinned up at his lover. “Nothing important, Kav. Just something silly I told him about the first time I kissed a girl.”

He glanced over, hearing what Justy said to Chal. “See,” he said to Kav, as if continuing a previous conversation. “I told you he wouldn’t have the nerve. Now me, I don’t care who’s around when you’re loving me. You make me forget them all.” He rubbed against Kav hungrily, burying his face against his lover’s chest to muffle his giggles.

“Hmm,” Kav rumbled, working his hands under Hal’s loose shirt and pulling it up over the harper’s head. “You’ll have to tell me about that - later.”

That garment disposed of, he went to work on Hal’s pants, teasing the younger man as he worked at the lacings holding them closed. “And why do you think I wouldn’t bet with you about that? Anyway, I don’t give a shaved mark what Justy does; I’m only interested in what you do.”

Hal giggled softly, writhing in Kav’s lap. “Glad to hear it, love. Not sharing you with anyone!”

“I think it had better be a flight room,” N’Chal murmured, running his hands over Justy’s chest as he sat up, pulling the younger man after him. “I don’t think I can wait for Kan to wake up and get us up to the weyr to have you.”

Pulling J’stice against his side, he kissed the young man hungrily. “Tell your friends goodbye, baby.”

J’stice clung to his lover, hands wrapping tightly around N’chal’s waist as he offered his mouth up for another hot, mindless kiss. Mewling softly, the young greenrider rubbed his aching erection against the bluerider’s thigh, making his need well known. He needed N’chal and needed him now.

A slight squeeze from the older man had him turning distractedly to his friends. “G’bye, babies,” the greenrider muttered before he wrapped himself limpet-like around N’chal again, climbing up the older man until his legs were around Chal’s waist and the bluerider was carrying him.

Sucking a patch of his lover’s skin into his mouth and biting on it, J’stice whispered hotly in his blue’s ear. “Fly me, dragonlover, fly me far and fast.”

Hearing Justy’s less than enthusiastic farewell, Hal raised his head long enough to say good-bye to him, laughing. “We can trade stories tomorrow, Justy!” That said, he returned to nibbling on Kav’s earlobe, his body pressed against his mate’s. He might even have something new to tell Justy!


End file.
